


Can't Handle Me

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean





	Can't Handle Me

He hadn’t planned on spending the afternoon with Nagisa when he had headed out that day.  Hell he hadn’t even imagined running into anyone he knew.  But, as fate would have it, he had bumped into him at a convenience store.  The younger boy had been buying a basket full of treats and sweets and Rin had sarcastically asked him if he was planning on eating it all by himself and going into a sugar coma.

 

"How else would I want to spend my birthday?"

"I dunno.  Watching movies?  Hanging out with friends?" He had shrugged.  "Hell if I know how you want to spend your birthday."

"Well come over to my place with me and I can do all of that!"  He had blinked stupidly as Nagisa grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  It was his birthday.  Why didn’t he already have plans with someone?  Nagisa had never seemed the type to sit at home alone on his own birthday.

Lying in Nagisa’s room he wondered why he let himself be dragged along.  He could have easily said no and just left at any point.  He was bigger and faster so it would have been fairly easy to get away.  But something about Nagisa had always made it hard to refuse him once he got an idea into his head. They had thrown in some random horror movie that Nagisa loved and Nagisa had forced the candy onto him, using the excuse that if he ate some of it then it would make Nagisa less likely to make himself sick off the candy.  The movie was one he had wanted to see anyway and it  _was_  Nagisa’s birthday after all.  So it wasn’t a totally wasted day if he went along with it.  That was what he had told himself.

Lying on the floor, surrounded by candy wrappers and with Nagisa using his chest for a pillow, he was regretting his decision.  His stomach ached and he let out a groan, causing Nagisa to roll onto his side and look over at him.  They had eaten the entirety of Nagisa’s candy supply.  Including the backup stash he had under his bed.  Their stomachs were too full for them to be hyper, but they could both feel the edge of their sugar highs sneaking in.

"This is all your fault."  Rin accused as Nagisa scooted up his chest, sitting up a little to study his face.  After a moment Rin felt his face flushing a little.  "What are you looking at?"

"You know, you’re pretty adorable."

"Coming from someone as cute as you that must be a compliment."

The words just fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.  It was the sugar talking.  That was the excuse he was going to go with, he decided, as Nagisa grinned down at him with wide eyes.  The sly glint in them was unseen by most people but he knew better.

"You think I’m cute?"

"You act like you don’t already hear that everyday." Rin narrowed his eyes as Nagisa laughed.

"Well I don’t hear it everyday from you."

"Are you saying you want to?"

"Would you tell me if I wanted you to?"

"Are you cute enough every day to deserve me calling you cute every day?"

"Dare to find out?"  Nagisa had been inching closer to Rin as they went back and forth.  They were nose to nose and Rin was suddenly fascinated by the deep pink of Nagisa’s eyes.  He didn’t know if it was the sugar high that brought on his next words.  Or the rush of being this close to that smirk.  Or the heat of the room as the dvd menu ran on repeat.  Or the smell of strawberries coming from Nagisa.  Or maybe just the buzzing in his ears from the whole situation as his pulse jumped.

"Think you can handle me?"  He challenged as Nagisa erased those last inches of space and covered his lips.  He could taste the candies Nagisa had been eating as he ran his tongue along the boy’s lip.  Nagisa gave a soft bite to Rin’s lip in response before pulling back just a little.

"Better question.  Think  _you_  can handle  _me_ _?_ _”_


End file.
